


Nail Polish

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: Satan locks himself in his room after an argument with Lucifer. Asmodeus wants to make him feel better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Nail Polish

It always ends the same. After getting into another argument with Lucifer, Satan was seething in his room, unable to stop himself from going into his demonic form. He was angry at Lucifer, the prideful look on his face as he reprimanded him. He was angry at his brothers, who did nothing but watch. But most of all he was angry at himself, for being like this. _All I know is wrath, but I'm the only one who has to suppress my sin._ His body trembled in rage, the feather boa around his neck feeling more like a noose. 

Lost within his thoughts, Satan was interrupted by a familiar knock on the door. They had created this little rhythm centuries ago, so that they could be identified. His rage dissipated only slightly. Asmodeus. The avatar of lust didn't wait for a response, opening the door with a smile. "Satan~" Asmo was undeterred by the oppressive anger in the air. "I noticed that your nail polish chipped. I would never let any of my brothers walk around in public like that, so I need to give you an emergency clean up. You can thank me later~" He gave Satan a wink. 

In spite of himself, Satan smiled. Asmo always knew how to catch him off guard. These gestures, no matter how small, let him believe just for a moment that someone cared about him. Someone could look at him without fear or revulsion. Out of his demon form, Satan raised his hands. "Do what you wish, but shouldn't you make it quick? I thought you had a party to go to."

"Mm, I'm in no rush. It's not a real party unless I'm there~" While not a lie, Asmo didn't want to say the actual truth. I'm not going to leave you until you're okay. I care about you. None of them could ever say how they truly feel, how much they longed for peace. They could never obtain true happiness. For that is their curse as the fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these boys need a hug 🥺  
> The relationship between Asmo and Satan is probably my favorite between the brothers and it's super underrated.


End file.
